elder_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Numan Parson Craig
"Fuckin' hell, mate" - Numan's normal response Description Intro Appearance Personality Biography Background Relationships * Titus Basheer ** An Expert Blacksmith that Numan meet at a young age. He is the father figure that he looked up to in his youth. He is definitely a weeb, and Numan wishes that he stopped making him drink sake. * Vera Rantetha ** Was the mother of Natalie Craig, however after an incident, was caught in a house fire and died. Numan has never quite recovered from the death of his love. Some nights he stares into his empty wine bottle and thinks of her and his daughter, and the good times they shared. She was the only one to get Numan to give up drinking, and be a responsible father. * Nonerious Craig ** This was Numan's first and only born son. From a train wreck of mistakes later, Numan finds only distaste thinking about him. * Natalie Craig "Little N" ** Learning from his mistakes from Nornerious, Numan tried his hardest to be a better father. Teaching her both physical and mental strength. Numan could not find her body in the wreckage of his old home and has presumed her dead. Though he still holds a fraction of hope that she escaped and is still alive * Nathyra Craig ** Numan's youngest daughter. He never knew she existed until the Pirate's returned and she interacted. Call it father's instincts but he just knew that the girl was searching for him. At first extremely scared and opted to not tell her, something he now regrets. He plans to tell her the truth when he sees her next * Dravak Brawnbeard ** Has become drinking buddies and became a potential business partners with Healing Ale. Numan finds solace in his quiet friend, and tries to listen through the chaos when he speaks. They are great combatants with Numan setting up Drav to unleash his "Big Bang Attack" * Aygun Ulric ** Aygun has sacrificed life and limb to help protect the slightly suicidal monk. Numan respected the authority that her voice held, though quested some actions in silences. She doesn't accept his drink which still baffles him, but shrugs it off until the next time drinks are poured. * Autolycus Akisfire ** Numan still considers Auto first mate of the Golden Hilt, and is a worthy successor of the great Captain Morgan. Honestly the son he wish he had, causing Numan to want what's best for his pirate pal. Even if those actions end in some chaos. * Numan Parson Craig ** Indifferent about himself. He could die happily as long as it did not mean the party would suffer. Though he knows this is his "Last Big Hurrah" before he kicks the bucket and wants to redeem himself a little in his eyes to be worthy of seeing his love in the after life. He carries/edits his Will on the road. * Xyrenis Mustang ** Numan is very confused by this one * Alesira Stormwind ** Though Alesira and Numan are friendly and "trust" each other, Numan still holds an amount of fear when interacting with her. He finds her a little stuck up, and doesn't mind giving a few glasses her way during down time to ease the nerves. * Mercer Blightcaller + Kiye ** ANGER! Just anger Character Information Abilities & Equipment * Drunkard's Constitution ** Increased Constitution score by 1, ** You can drink or bestow a potion as a bonus action instead of an action ** You have advantage on saving and normal throws against poison triggered by ingesting an alcoholic or dangerous substance, and you have resistance against poison damage. * Tavern Brawler ** Increased Constitution/''Strength'' score by 1, ** Proficient with improvised weapons . ** When you hit a creature with an unarmed strike or an improvised weapon on your turn, you can use a bonus action to attempt to grapple the target. * Weed Wacker ''' ** Weed Wacker is Numan's weapon of choice, forged by his dearest/oldest friend Titus Basheer. ( It's a Modified Quarter Staff) * '''Handful of Junk N.P.C picked up ** Monk + Improvised Weapon = Lotta Monk Weapons * Empty Wine Bottle of "The Wizard of Wines Winery, Red Dragon Crush, 331422-W" ** Numan cannot mental part from this bottle, not because he's an alcoholic but because it's one of the few happy memories he has of his Deceased wife had and beloved daughter Natalie * Healing Ale ** This is a combination of Ale and Minor Healing Potion. The ale half is more a fluff thing going off the idea of Healing Potion is this disgusting brew and it's there to improve the taste. ** Numan might go into business with his friend Drav selling this stuff * Scarecrows for Dummies ' ** This is actually a modified manual of how to create a Flesh Golem (though incomplete), but still holds the knowledge to create a Scarecrow (pg 268 Monster Manual) * '''Drunken Technique ' ** Whenever you use Flurry of Blows, you gain the benefit of the Disengage action, and your walking speed increases by 10 feet until the end of the current turn. '''Companions *Oscar ** Numan spent many days and night trying to help this iron gorgon, escape from his confines. He thinks of him as a pet and not a beast, would even stand in the way of Alesira to protect Oscar. Is written in his will that Auto & Adeline will inherit Oscar when Numan eventually dies *April ** Is a baby Turtle that Numan's good friend Auto caught for him and presented her during the reunion of the split parties. April lives in Numan's bag, and is taken out when it's safe. Though there is some sorrow when Numan looks upon the small turtle not knowing who will take care of her when he's gone Quotations Trivia * N.P.C is Numan's name as Joe was an onlooker from the beginning of Elder Age and was a Non Player Character when the group interacted with him * The name of Craig came from Tom referencing a Universal Constant from a post he once read * Numan never went to a monastery like normal Monks, his teacher with the school of Hard Knocks * Numan's name is purposely spelt this way just to screw with people, in modern day it is Newman References * Joe